Hyperdimension Neptunia Let's dream a dream
by Necroexodia
Summary: Two best friends, huge fans of the Hyperdimension series, awake in Gamindustri, hoping to find their beloved goddesses. Rated T for random stupidity and kissing. OCs used.


Hellllllooo you beautiful people! Today you're in for a real treat! That's right! A Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfiction, written by yours truly ;D So without further ado, let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Neptunia-related. All rights go to their respective owners. Only OC that I own is Sora, Dylan is NOT MINE.

Note before we begin: This is not supposed to be taken seriously. It was more of a dare to write a fanfiction of pairing a user on certain website with a fictional character, so…

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia;**

 **Let's dream a dream**

"Haha, seems like another flawless victory for us again!" I exclaimed with excitement. We had been playing Hyperdimension Neptunia Action U for almost 20 hours straight. We were honestly becoming very pro-like with our chosen characters. I myself had of course chosen Neptune; while he had chosen to play Blanc. They were strong characters, though the game mostly consisted of competition to see who could kill the most dogoos and vegetable monsters to give their character the best stats possible. Suffice to say, it ended up pretty much even.

"Hey, wouldn't it be soooo coooooool if we could travel to gamindustri for real?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah," he agreed simply. "Though given your personality, you would probably be killed if you ever talked about a specific asset of Blanc…"

"Don't you mean lack of?"

"Don't make me show you what would happen if you said that to her," he replied with a dark aura emitting his existence. I quickly jumped and hid under a table and apologised promptly.

"Imagine how it would go though, we could be together with our goddesses forever and ever and ever…" I replied, drifting off into daydream land.

"Until you die of old age while Neptune stays young forever," he retorted. He had a point. We were only mortal after all… or at least that's what he thought.

"I'll find immortality!" I retorted after a long pause of silence. "Or take one of those CPU chip things like in re;birth3."

"You have to be female for it to work."

"So I'd only need to change my sex? I think that's possible," I replied in a jokingly manner. He sighed.

"What type of character would you be anyway?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "I'd be a mixed mage… half on battle magic and half on healing magic."

"I would weird a sword like my Nep-Nep," I replied. "And then we could fight monsters like brothers in arms and celebrate with our goddesses…"

After that long conversation, we decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Once I was all snuggly in my bed with my Neptune plushie and closed my eyes, I felt myself drifting off into the world of unconsciousness. Or at least that's what I though. Upon opening my eyes, I was no longer in my bed; nor did I have my plushie with me. I was laying in an open field of clean green grass. It looked beautiful, but it was very confusing. Quickly sitting up, I looked around me and saw my friend, Dylan, laying fast asleep on the field. I assumed that it was just a dream, so I decided to make the most of it.

"DYLAN! WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He quickly jumped up, looking terrified. I laughed, but could only wish I had recorded his reaction.

"What the-?" he said as he looked around, trying to re-catch his breath from the shock of my screaming. "Where are we? And how the hell are we in the same place? I'm pretty sure we live in different countries…"

"Who cares about that? This is a dream, so let's make the most of it and go find us some pleasure," I replied with a huge grin.

"You realise how wrong that sounds, yes?"

"I-I'm talking about food and magic and fighting badass monsters, stupid!" I retorted and looked away. "Now let's get going." I heard a sigh from behind me as I started walking, but looking back I saw him following me.

"This place sure does feel familiar somehow… like I've seen this place before," I said quietly, but loud enough for my companion to hear me.

"It looks like one of those Planeptune backgrounds in re;birth2 I believe?" he replied.

"Wait really?!" I replied loudly with excitement. "That means Nep-Nep will be nearby! Let's go find her!"

"Hey wait," he replied, but it was too late. I had already ran ahead. He soon started following however.

We had been running for minutes before we stopped to catch our breath, panting. "How are we not off this field yet," I said annoyed.

"Well it might be because you were running in circles like a maniac, screaming 'oh wait for me, I'm coming for you Neptune', perhaps?" he replied.

"…I did not say that."

"No, but you were running in circles."

"Why the fudge did you not say something then?!" I shouted back at my friend.

"It was too amusing watching you not get anywhere closer to Neptune," he replied.

"You're evil."

We soon heard a rustle come from a nearby bush however. We both stopped our arguing and looked over towards the location. It didn't take long for a short girl to walk out from behind the bushes. To my disbelief though, it wasn't Neptune, no no, it was instead the CPU of Lowee; Blanc.

"What is with the huge commotion?" she asked us. "I was trying to read a book, but all I can hear is some kids running around and shouting… but you don't appear to be children either."

"Blanc," my friend said. "Is that really you?" Despite me telling him this was a dream, he insisted on being himself instead of taking advantage of the moment. Well, it was my dream, so I guess I'll just do what I want instead if he's not going to do anything.

"Yes, who else would I be?" she replied to my friend.

"Psst, go take advantage of the situation and fangirl over your one true love," I whispered to him.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," he whispered back.

"It's just a dream, who cares."

"That type of attitude will get you killed one of these days," he replied quietly with a sigh.

"Well if you won't, then I will," I replied with a grin.

"Hey what are you two whispering abo-" Blanc started but was cut off as I somehow closed the gap in an instant and embraced her in a big hug.

"Blanny-Blanny-Bee! It's you! Hello! How are you this fine beautiful day?!" I said estatically.

"U-Unhand me!" she shouted back angrily, though her face was also a little red. I did as told.

"Oh don't worry, I was just greeting you. It's my friend that's in-love with you!" I told the girl, pointing to my friend.

"Wha?" he replied and paused for a long moment, a moment where there was nothing but silence.

"Yup! It's true, he told me before. That's why he always plays as you whenever we play Neptunia games," I added, explaining to Blanc.

"Hey Blanc, did you know that boy told me you're not a real goddess, because he thinks all goddesses should be at least a size D?" he calmly told Blanc.

"Oh come on, this is my dream, no way Blanc would-" I started, but was shortly cut off when I felt a sudden cold and evil aura. Next thing I know I felt a hard impact hit me across the face which sent my flying into the dirt.

"Scum like you with such low standards don't deserve to live," I heard an evil voice say. It was coming from Blanc who was walking towards me, except she was now in her HDD form.

"Pfft, I never said no such thing!" I retorted but to no avail.

"Just shut up and die," she retorted back and slammed her axe right at me, luckily I managed to jump back in time.

"Fine then, I summon ye, Neptune! Save me from this little she-devil!" I shouted, but nobody turned up. "Err…" I started before pulling out a random ball that I had in my pocket, a ball which opened up to keep small figurines inside. "Neptune, I choose you!" I shouted as I threw the ball into the air. Again, nothing happened. "Gah! This is so not fair! This is MY dream and nothing what I want to happen happens!" I closed my eyes and focused. _I wish I wish I wish,_ I thought to myself, wishing for my knight in shining armor to appear. Next thing I heard was two weapons collide. Opening my eyes I saw my goddess; it was Purple Heart's sword colliding with White Heart's axe. My dream had become a reality. "Oh, Neptune…" I started with a tear in my eye, getting all emotional about it.

"What do you want Neptune?" Blanc asked her with anger in her voice.

"I cannot allow you to harm my loyal fans, especially in my nation," she replied, sounding like an absolute angel.

"Dude, you literally have stars in your eyes," Dylan said to me as he bonked me on the head, in attempts to snap me back into reality. I sighed.

"She's magnificent though…"

Dylan sighed.

The two goddesses soon returned to normal, having come to a truce, so I was saved, yay for me.

"So what's your names anyway?" Blanc asked them.

"Given they're in Planeptune, they must be my adoring fans," Neptune said with a huge grin.

"My name's Dylan, and this is Sora," Dylan replied. "And yeah, he's your adoring fan, probably you're number one fan, he's so in-love and obsessed with you it's actually annoying at times." He let out a sigh. "I on the other hand am more of a supporter for Lowee." Blanc smiled at his response.

"I'm glad at least one of you has some sense," Blanc replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Neptune added with a childish pout.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Blanc said with a sigh. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Only reason Sora is Neptune's supporter in the first place is because he's madly in-love with her. Nobody could support her work ethic otherwise," Dylan pointed out. Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Well who wouldn't be in-love with me? I'm the main protagonist, I have mad athletic skills, and slender toned legs, reminiscent of a kangaroo!" Neptune replied. "Don't be jealous just because I have a lover, Blanc."

"I could never be jealous of you. Besides, it's not like I don't have a supporter here as well," she replied.

"Is he as madly in-love with you as Sora is with me? This calls for competition!" Neptune replied. "And the loser has to give the winner all their pudding for an entire week!"

"Hmph, I know better than to compete with someone with an obsessive crazed fanboy. I think I'll pass," Blanc replied.

"Whatever you say Blanny," Neptune replied with a grin. "Oh by the way, I have something to show you."

"And what would that be?" Blanc responded, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, just look over there!" Neptune said, pointing towards Dylan's location. Coincidentally, both Blanc and Dylan were pretty close to one-another at this point, so Neptune's plan had succeeded. She pushed Blanc right into Dylan once she moved her head to look towards his direction., causing her to fall on-top of him, pushing him onto the ground, lips locked together. If I was drinking something right now, I'd spit it all out at my laptop and then this would never get posted.

"We'd better run," Neptune said as she grabbed my wrist and started running away, dragging me along with me. I would've much preferred to watch the DylanxBlanny scene, but ah well. I guess it can't be helped, and being the author, I suppose I can manipulate it how I please anyway.

So while me and Neptune were busy running away, Blanc and Dylan, after pulling their lips apart, were pretty frozen in place. For an extraordinary amount of time, until Blanc quickly climbed up Dylan and turned absolutely red. "I'm gonna kill her," she exclaimed in the most evil voice she's ever used. Dylan meanwhile, was just laying there. Perhaps the impact had knocked him out… chances are more likely that he was just frozen in shock however.

Everything suddenly got dark however, and once I opened my eyes, I was laying in my bed. The difference is, it was already 4:00PM! Which is at least 7 hours later than I'd usually wake up! Perhaps it was due to all that gaming, but wow, I've never slept in so late in all my life! Quickly I jumped out of my bed and switched my computer on. The first thing I knew I had to do was to inform Dylan of the dream that I just had. I quickly loaded up Chrome and the chatroom that we use, and quickly told him about the dream I had. The shocking thing? He apparently had the exact same dream! Was it truly just a dream then? Or perhaps it was our psychological connection that we had the same dream? Or could it be something more? We may never know.

 _The End_

Necro: There we go, all done. :p Hope ya'll enjoyed the story, and if you have any comments, reviews, criticisms, anything at all, then just leave a message and-  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Necro: Eeh?  
*BANG BANG SLAM*  
Necro: My door just broke… o.o  
Blanc: WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT STORY?! WHAT YOU MAKE ME DO?!  
Necro: Making your boyfriend's wish come true?  
Blanc: *activates HDD* I'LL KILL YOU!  
Necro: Hope you enjoyed this, at the expense of my life ;-; Farewell, and Dylan, put a leash on your girlfriend.  
Blanc: *smashes and breaks everything with axe while Necro dodges* STOP MOVING AND JUST DIE ALREADY!


End file.
